The Worst Days
The Worst Days included the time between the death of Rada K. Romanov on August 28th, 2019(the end of the Worse Days ), and the Coffee Coup of 2021. During this time period BOB and Yosef Romanov embarked on a quest to save the fertility of Mr. Sioux Red while tensions heated up in the Gambia and the United States. Brews in Time (Journey to Dark Manhattan) 2019 BOB and Yosef Romanov joined hands at the beds of Mr. Sioux Red and the dead Rada K. Romanov, both beaming with rage and fertile energy. BOB instructed Yosef to follow him, and he did, into the Imaginary Plane. Sioux Red's iced fertility was trapped somewhere temporally six months in the past and spacially in the Gambia near Coffee Haus 10. Yosef, although well-trained in earthly fertile abilities and basic teleportation, had never accumulated the energy and focus to navigate the Imaginary Plane as freely as BOB could. He had much to learn. To prevent being detected by the Friendly Council and Timeless Beings, BOB attempted to cloak himself using Anile Cloaking. Yosef, however, impeded on the completion of this ability and sent a shock of interaction radiation through the plane. A series of powerful enemies would soon follow and attack the two of them for the following "week." The enemies fought included: * Paul McSaggins: Upon making contact with the radiation, Paul McSaggins used his ability to fold into waves of radiation to contact and intimidate BOB and Yosef. Yosef panicked at his appearance, but BOB knew this "man." During BOB's brief stint of involvement in the Bloody Sunday massacre in Ireland in 1972, he got into a fist fight with Paul McSaggins, a self-proclaimed leprechaun. He was suspected of possessing the ability to create an improvised Mandelbrot Graph because of his ability to teleport through the temporal paths of radiation waves. Before the fight could finish McSaggins cast himself into a rainbow and vanished. BOB knew this man was a threat and tried to stop him. McSaggins once again escaped and presumably informed further interdimensional entities that BOB, one of the prime enemies of Friendly Council space was on an invasion path. Before he left BOB asked where Sioux Red's fertility was, and McSaggins replied "Up your ghost hunting bum ya skeevy prick." BOB knew that this was referring to the realm of Dark Manhattan, the +17i version of Manhattan, as in the extrafertile community the +17i World Trade Center was referred to sarcastically as "The Ghostly Bum of Odin." * Zagros Enkidu: Now knowing the dimensional whereabouts of Sioux Red's fertility, BOB and Yosef emerged in +17i, somewhere in Iraq. BOB realized that McSaggins had altered his and Yosef's physical position, placing them in the center of the territory of Zagros Enkidu. Yosef, quite stressed out, implored that BOB help him use his abilities to fight whatever enemies come about. BOB told him a plan. Sure enough, emerging from a group of undead ISIS warriors formed Zagros Enkidu himself, who told BOB that America and the entire world belonged to the Crimson Bean. BOB said nothing. Zagros then told Yosef that his nephew Dmitriy was not gone from this universe. Yosef lost his cool and attacked Zagros using Yethkin Fury, then multiplied himself by thinning his atomic fertility, pinning him down. BOB then came in and linked his arms with the tackled Super Ghost and Yosef, performing a forced Mandelbrot Transfer on them. Yosef was loaded with power, now packed with a goat-like fervor. Zagros released a pulse of energy out of fear, tossing both of them into the air. They became spacially locked by an unknown force. Soon a series of eyes appeared around the scene until the glowing figure of Odin arrived, restoring Zagros to full fertility and teleporting the two of them away from Iraq. The eyes remained a moment longer and then faded. * 94.7 KMXD The Jazz Man: Yosef could now summon a ghostgoat to serve as a high speed chariot through +17i matter. BOB placed himself and Yosef into interdimensional space again and crossed certain common manifolds that allowed easy access to North America. Without the Portal of the Eternal Flame, the nearest safe entrance point to Dark Manhattan was in Roswell, New Mexico. BOB led Yosef to a small roadside burger restaurant owned by Marlene Rodriguez, a hemigod with the ability to translate fast food between several stable dimensions. After a brief chat with Marlene BOB and Yosef began to feast. The radio was on, and after what seemed like one playthrough of "Flamingo" by Kero Kero Bonito, Yosef took note that the sun was rising, even though it was evening when they had arrived. Yosef looked to the side to see Marlene moving around at incredibly fast speeds, serving other customers in seconds. The song began to play again, and suddenly BOB and Yosef lost focus and began to idly eat burgers again. Once the song finished its second runthrough, the burgers they had only half-eaten were rotten. Marlene was gone now; the room appeared to be floating in nothingness. BOB and Yosef noticed they were now incredibly dehydrated and hungry. The radio began speaking, declaring himself The Jazz Man. BOB destroyed the radio with a blast of energy, but the sound still remained, this time as a visible humanoid distortion of the air. Yosef and BOB tried crawling out of the place but found themselves in what appeared to be a Dream Realm. Yosef summoned the ghostgoat and the two tried to ride away. The further away they travelled from the Jazz Man, the more the +17i world became visible again and the more time sped back to normal. After escaping into the Mohave Desert they thought they were free until BOB thought of the song that had been playing. He immediately fell to the ground, his eyes glazed over and entranced. Yosef panicked and started carrying BOB back towards the restaurant, but he was too weak to move much further. Marlene found them, as she had run out of the restaurant too. She told Yosef that the radio was gone so the restaurant was safe, and that BOB now had the song stuck in his head, keeping him in the Jazz Man's trance. Marlene gave Yosef more food and gave BOB water while he was stuck in the trance. * Tara Smelt: Tara Smelt and her son Dick Muchissimo arrived at the Mortal Plane's equivalent to Marlene's restaurant. Marlene went to tend to her customers but was shocked when Tara tackled her back into +17i. Tara marched in to kill BOB, but Yosef begged her not to, claiming that BOB was the only one capable of saving the world. Tara refused to believe this, claiming that BOB helped her ex-husband Jeffrey Meena to fight the Crimson Bean in 2006. Yosef did not deny this, but argued that without BOB around to protect the world, the world's coffee would be eliminated of its fertility. Tara said she, as a supporter of the Friendly Council, did not care what happens to the world's coffee. Yosef replied by stating that she is but a pawn in the Friendly Council's game. Tara struck Yosef with a wave of energy. Yosef stood up, looked at Marlene, nodded, and began to sing "Flamingo." Tara and Yosef both collapsed into the Dream Realm. Marlene tossed Tara back into -17i in front of Dick Muchissimo, took her -17i radio and converted it to +17i matter with her, turning on a different radio station that played "Cotton Eye Joe." The new catchy song being introduced to the air freed BOB and Yosef. They took refuge in Marlene's restaurant for the next 24 hours. * Water Cat (물 고양이): Marlene decided to temporarily close the restaurant to protect the two travellers. Her soul being bound to the restaurant allowed her to close off her interactions with the Mortal Plane, allowing them to move through the realm more easily. During a feast, Yosef asked BOB why he left Rada alone for so many years, and why suddenly now he cared. BOB explained that, as much as he loved Rada, the events of the Haunt of Baku proved that he could no longer avoid facing the larger world of Super Ghosts and the Friendly Council. The world proved to be at huge risk, as the Gambian Mage Benjamin Mondatta had warned him, and there were not enough powerful humans to keep it safe, he said. Keeping Gar away from the Kepelkeker Farms was the best way to keep his descendants safe. Yosef then asked why BOB was not at the GamBABY JAM All Star Edition Premiere then, the moment that truly changed Yosef's view of the world forever. BOB replied that he was busy trying to rescue Mr. Sioux Red from the fall of Coffee Haus 10. Yosef countered that with the fact that Coffee Haus 10 wouldn't have fallen if Aleksey hadn't died, if Dmitriy hadn't poisoned the coffee, and if, overall, BOB had done something to keep Karl Marx Gurevich from taking over the Kepelkeker Farms in the first place, (after all BOB did conveniently have the time to stop by when Gak Rasputin invaded with his Yeth Hounds). BOB told Yosef that he was, again, trying to keep the entire world safe from the Friendly Council, fighting the Crimson Bean in the United States. Yosef then said that that entire situation could have been avoided if the Kepelkeker Farms remained in Kepelkeker control. BOB said that Yosef knew nothing about the world, and then teleported himself to the Safe Asymptote, leaving Yosef behind at the restaurant awkwardly with Marlene. Marlene told Yosef that what BOB tried to do was right, but by retrospect Yosef was indeed correct about what happened to the world. While in the Safe Asymptote, Water Cat (the True Reflection of Fire Dog) appeared and began attacking BOB with Sterile Anti-Matter. BOB had never had to face such a being, and in fear warped himself back to the +17i side of Marlene's restaurant. As he was leaving the Safe Asymptote a portal opened behind the Water Cat and someone shouted at BOB. Back in +17i, BOB quickly warned the two of them of an incoming enemy, and quickly a small nuclear reaction detonated behind them, destroying a large part of the restaurant. BOB's left arm had been caught in the blast, with the resulting sterility aging it to a normal human scale (BOB was 118 years old). Marlene was severely injured due to the damage to her restaurant. Yosef ran forward and shot beams of energy at Water Cat, who deflected them with walls of sterile anti-hydrogen. Yosef continued ragefully exerting his energy on the Water Cat, releasing Yethkin Fury upon the beast. The Water Cat was unphased. BOB got up and ran toward Water Cat, punching into its torso with his infertile arm, when he rapidly transferred fertility from elsewhere in his body into his arm and attacked Water Cat from inside its body. This did nothing but obliterate BOB's arm. BOB fell to the ground, weakened. Yosef was crying at this point, absolutely blasting his energy at Water Cat until nuclear fission again occurred, hurting all three of them. BOB told Yosef that there was a way to run away from this, but Yosef rebuked by telling him that he was not a coward like him and would not run away when needed most. BOB grunted, then joined in Yosef's energy beam and their shared aggression was so powerful they briefly converted to pure energy. At the same time, a portal similar to that which BOB had seen earlier opened behind Water Cat. From such portal emerged what appeared to be Yahyah Jammeh, along with Solid Bean, Liquid Bean, and Karl Marx Gurevich (in stasis floating within Solid Bean's grasp). The Beans used Double Adventitious Fertility on Water Cat from behind, instantly destroying it. The air cleared, an awkward silence proceeded. Yosef looked at Karl Gurevich's frozen body and then to BOB and finally to Yahyah Jammeh and asked "What is he doing here?" * The Clipper: Yosef tried to kill Karl Gurevich, but Liquid Bean kept him away. Yahyah informed Yosef that he would be allowed to kill Karl Gurevich later, after they reunited with Aleksey in the underworld and super-killed Dmitriy. This surprised BOB and Yosef greatly. BOB was told he was needed for is abilities to get Sioux Red's fertility back and to defeat Odin, and Yosef was told that he was needed to track down Aleksey's soul and bring him back from the dead. After arguing briefly, they decided to return to -17i and travel to New York City that way, since being discovered between dimensions made Imaginary travel arguably more dangerous. BOB and Yahyah contributed to healing Marlene well enough that she could reopen her restaurant's portal. The group reentered the Mortal Plane and began travelling to New York via Uber and taxis. At one point they stole a car from Abernathy Keegan in Kentucky, and she sent out her Entangled Form, The Clipper to stop them. The Clipper was easily pinned down and defeated, but it was revealed that some force had hypnotized it. They returned to Abernathy Keegan, finding her in a seizure on the ground near where the car was stolen. Yahyah Jammeh Requiem performed a Quantum Exorcism on her, revealing [[El Silbón|El Silbón]]', '''a whistling demonic Super Ghost from Venezuela. It quickly ran away and vanished into the night, and when Abernathy awoke she thanked them all and recognized BOB immediately. Abernathy stated that she was on her way from a Witch's Coven Party rally in Minnesota to New Orleans when she was assaulted by a random Super Ghost that told her she was needed to keep Sioux Red "good and dead." They knew time was on the line, and Abernathy joined the group on their way to New York. * Ajawo': While in the Pine Barrens of South Jersey late at night, the group's car broke down. After feeling an unholy presence and wandering the forest they are stopped by several Friendly Council members, including Dale, Paul McSaggins, Tara Smelt, Rhonda Kouropolous, The Jersey Devil, and Benedict Almami (the REPTILE who froze Sioux Red's fertility in the first place). Dale warned the group not to "defy what is fate." Suddenly Solid Bean had his/its quarks respun and he melted in an electric mess. Dale sunk the entire scene into Imaginary Space to see Ajawo', a Timeless Being, hurdling towards them. The group was being attacked on all sides, but things took a turn when the Timeless Being turned and attacked the Friendly Council. Both groups briefly worked together to fend off the beast, with BOB, Yosef, and Paul McSaggins proving a good grouping in combat. BOB tried to recall how his old friend Roseanne Thanatos defeated the Timeless Being in 1985. Eventually he did it by using most of his energy combined with Paul's power and Yosef's Mirror Image Ability to lure Ajawo' into a rift connected to time, which effectively corrupted Ajawo''s ''source. ''This marked the first time BOB had ever altered ''source ''in any way, though he did not know it. The destruction of Ajawo' caused a massive ripple of energy and dragged iced anility into imaginary space mixed with fertility from the beast's vaporizing corpse. Paul and BOB acknowledged each other but Paul still returned to his Friendly Council friends. Dale reinforced that this does not change the hand of fate that the Friendly Council so graciously provides the world. The Friendly Council vanished, leaving only Benedict Almami and the Jersey Devil behind as everybody in the scene re-entered the Mortal Plane. Raising his good arm, BOB used an unusually powerful strength to pin Benedict to the ground. He then proceeded to attack Benedict with his bare fist until he bled. The Jersey Devil walked off, uninterested. BOB tortured Benedict as revenge for what he did to Sioux Red. At the end, the REPTILE was laughing psychotically, claiming that this was all part of ''HIS ''plan, referring to **EL**. He then jumped and tackled BOB, secretly unaffected by his pinning but Yosef and Yahyah intervened, impaling him with fertile energy. Benedict dove into another dimension, leaving BOB infuriated. Yosef walked up to BOB, patted him on the shoulder, and told him that he now understood how the world works, and why he had to leave Rada for so long, calling him "grandfather" for the first time. BOB shed a tear, and he knew that he needed to get to New York immediately. He sent out a signal to the entire HallowCOST and soon appeared Leroy Ginseng and Yellow Ken. Leroy was weakened after having his energy combined with that of Rabo of the Dmitriy Heaven Club. Either Way, with the group now numbering six, they confidentally traversed space quickly through the Imaginary Plane, finally arriving in New York City. * Uk'aj chuuk waj: At Ground Zero of the old World Trade Center, the group felt a huge prevalence of energy from +17i. This indeed was the site of Yggdrasil, the World Tree, the Ghostly Bum of Odin. BOB felt something sparking in the air and transferred the group into Imaginary Space only to see the king of the Timeless Beings, Uk'aj chuuk waj, blasting energy and minions at them. 9/11 of the Dead (Fall of Yggdrasil and the Hand of Fate) Before BOB could launch a similar assault as to that of Ajawo', the whole group was pulled into +17i by none other than Odin himself. BOB demanded a return of Sioux Red's fertility before the Timeless Beings could get it. Odin responded by unveiling an orb of concentrated fertility, declaring it the key to the success of Adama Barrow's regime, noticing Yahya Jammeh near him and asking how he regained access to interdimensional travel. Jammeh stated that he was not the first to achieve Requiem status. Odin laughed, broke the container of Sioux Red's fertility, and consumed it in front of everybody, and then unleashed an onslaught of FUR-Es. A bloody battle ensued. Yahya used his experience as a FUR-E to take advantage of them. Yosef and Yellow Ken entered Yggdrasil in search of Odin but were met by several fertile adversaries while BOB tried to simultaneously fix Leroy's ''source ''and dodge Uk'aj chuuk waj. BOB was unable to voluntarily read Leroy's ''source so Leroy decided to leave the fight, rolling into a corner and giving himself Anile Cloaking. BOB attempted to do the same thing he did to Ajawo' but without Paul McSaggins wave-riding abilities he was unable to pull the beast into +17i. Dale re-emerged, laughing at BOB, insulting him for resisting the hand of fate, claiming that he could have become a Super Ghost and allied with Gar and the Friendly Council, he could have stayed with Rada and the Kepelkeker Farms could have had a safe but censored dominion over coffee in Russia and the Gambia under the protection of the interests of ��. BOB scoffed at Dale, since by Dale's standards BOB had already defied the hand of fate. He said that he would bow to no force of predestiny and would not rest until **EL** himself was not only killed, but Super-killed. Dale blew off his comment, saying that if BOB thought he had defiled the hand of fate that he would be in for a big surprise. BOB then pulled Dale into the path of Uk'aj chuuk waj, with BOB holding onto Dale as if it were a kamikaze mission. Panicked, Dale released a portal of energy and BOB joined in by surprise, creating enough energy to rewrite the ''source ''on the portal, clipping the front fin of Uk'aj chuuk waj and corrupting its data. The beast entered a state of raving confusion, slapping Dale in the Imaginary Plane and separating his legs' fertilities and hitting his back in the Realm of the Dead, and it continued hurtling towards Yggdrasil. Meanwhile Yosef and Yellow Ken traversed the tower. A reluctant Björn Lopez let them pass, and several other FUR-Es were less accepting. They found Odin phase through a special wall, and they tried to follow by using Yellow Ken's Surfacegoat, but they were blocked. After travelling to another open room, they found a grand hall full of captive undead extrafertiles. Towards the end of the hall Yosef recognized several familiar faces. There before him was Aleksey Pivovarov and Dmitriy Gurevich, contained within similar restrictive orbs as the one containing Karl Gurevich with Liquid Bean. Odin then appeared holographically over the room, commanding his creations to take their final furry forms and be released. From the back of the room several undead extrafertiles took canine forms. Yosef summoned his Yeth Hounds in defense and begged Yellow Ken for a way to release Aleksey from his cell, and he looked awkwardly towards Dmitriy but said nothing about him. Yellow Ken said that he could try to break the shield by bending spacetime the correct way. The FUR-Es were coming faster now, faster than a quick yiff. Suddenly the entire structure was rocked by a pulse of electromagnetic alterations and several FUR-Es began vaporizing. Outside, Yahya and Liquid Bean were fairing well until dozens of REPTILEs began appearing, joining in the fight. This all changed as the injured Uk'aj chuuk waj collided with Yggdrasil, causing the building to glitch and crumble apart in a mess of split particles. The spectacle was grand. BOB stood over the damaged Dale and lifted him up to witness the falling of the tower. He looked at Dale and then to the collapsing tower and said that the hand of fate must be losing its grasp. Dale looked ahead expressionless. In the tower Aleksey, Dmitriy, and some other captive undead people in their chambers were let lose from the walls but stayed in their cocoons. Yellow Ken stated that there was no time and he lifted Aleksey's cocoon with his energy. The three of them burst out the side of the tower and Odin flew out behind them. The World Tree collapsed. The cocoons of Dmitriy and some others were thrown deep into Dark Manhattan, while the vast majority of the FUR-Es within the tower were Super-killed. The explosions and dust flowed through the city and settled for a moment. Yosef, Yellow Ken, Aleksey, and Odin made it out safely. BOB held Dale up to the ashes, but his face gradually turned to a smirk. BOB became worried. Suddenly a light more powerful than the sun came from the sky, the envisagement of ''HIM, ''who floated silently over the destruction. With the lifting of one of ''HIS ''infinite fingers, the destruction of Yggdrasil was suddenly reversed, with the entire tower and all its inner parts being completely reconstructed, even the dust returning to the structure of the building. BOB watched in awe, a Dale replied to his prior statement by saying that the hand of fate never disappears. All of the REPTILES left, some coming and taking Dale from BOB, who was too shocked to stop them. The group reconvened around BOB. Yahya released Karl Gurevich and threw him to the ground, signalling Yosef to do whatever with him. Yosef and Yellow Ken told Yahya to release Aleksey first, and he did with slight difficulty. Aleksey awoke at the same time as Karl. Yosef pinned Karl to the ground and began beating him to a pulp. Aleksey sat up, confused by the whole situation. BOB looked at Yosef awkwardly as he continued to punch his wife's murderer. Aleksey grabbed Yosef by the shoulder and Yosef stopped. Aleksey then said "Cousin, let me join in." A Game of Beans and Fursuits (Should We Sacrifice Children?) After beating Karl Gurevich to death together, Yosef attempted to apologize for what had happened in Aleksey and Yosef's Gambian Holiday, but Aleksey stopped him and said it was too late to truly forgive him for stealing his Gambian wife. Yosef then remarked that Aisha's child was Aleksey's, and was named Bean Pivovarov. This changed Aleksey's tone, and he wanted to know where they were. Yosef forced himself to admit that Aisha was dead, super-killed by Karl. With that, Aleksey fell back stunned. Yosef explained that he was trying to save his son from being killed by Jeffrey Meena for his fertility and in the next moment, Aisha was made into a False Reflection and killed by Karl. Aleksey tackled Yosef, BOB tried to pull him off, then Aleksey told BOB this was his fault too for letting Karl take over the Kepelkeker Farms and the fight continued. BOB backed off after sharing a look of understanding with Yosef. BOB pulled the group back to -17i at their location in New York City and then stopped Aleksey with one powerful move. This allowed Yosef to tell Aleksey that there was nothing he could do, and that his son is safe at the Kepelkeker Farms. They passed several Starbucks and found a Dunkin' Donuts with free wifi, and BOB bought several plane tickets to Omsk whilst consuming a large iced coffee with 15 shots of espresso. Paul McSaggins located BOB from the wifi radiation and travelled through it, meeting the group there. They braced for attack, but Paul said he didn't want to fight, just to talk. Paul assumed correctly that BOB and company were aiming to take out Jeffrey Meena for his actions in the Gambia and in the United States. He told them he wanted to join in, much to the surprise of the rest of the group. His reasoning was that Jeffrey Meena had made a film mocking the Irish rebels called "Potato Lobbin' Freaks: Why Ireland Should Be Part of the United Kingdom" back in 1988, and was elsewise an idiot. He followed by reminding/informing the group that whoever becomes president will be possessed by the Crimson Bean, and he would rather not grant someone like Meena four to eight years of protection by the Friendly Council, lest the world face dire consequences. BOB, reminded of the Clogher Massacre of 1973, refused to trust Paul. The rest of the group, however, grimly acknowledged the power of the Crimson Bean and the Friendly Council since watching **EL** reconstruct the tower of Yggdrasil less than a day before. BOB reluctantly agreed to deal with Paul and work to prevent Jeffrey Meena from achieving immortality. To do this, they knew that they would have to work from the inside. Yosef and Yellow Ken knew from their experiences at the GamBABY Jam massacre that Jeffrey Meena was aware of and actively using Gambian children to increase his fertility in an effort to kill the Crimson Bean. It became clear to the group that the best way to get to Meena away from the Crimson Bean would be to join in his campaign and make sure that the Friendly Council stayed away from him. Their biggest competition would be the most powerful known wizard in the world, Rabo. Only Rabo and Leroy Ginseng have achieved Fertile Apotheosis, and as such, Rabo’s ability to fully manipulate source makes him nearly unstoppable, and the reason why Leroy Ginseng was currently without power. Rabo resided in California near UCLA. The group prepared for their journey. Yahya Jammeh returned to The Gambia in order to deal with the growing chaos in the country. Paul McSaggins , Yellow Ken , BOB , Yosef Romanov , Aleksey Pivovarov , Leroy Ginseng , and Marlene Rodriguez made plans to head to California to help Meena win the election. On the way, Marlene abandoned the group to return to her restaurant where her soul was bound. A month later, the rest of the group found Rabo's place of residency in Los Angeles, discovering it to be the epicenter of a cult devoted to resurrecting Dmitriy Gurevich and eliminating all coffee . With this realization, BOB, Yosef, and Aleksey left in disgust and travelled back to Russia to spend time with Anna Romanov and Bean Pivovarov and notice the aftermath of Rada 's and Mr. Sioux Red 's deaths. Rabo did not get forgiveness for what happened at the GamBABY Jam Massacre , but he, the relaxed person he was, repaired Leroy Ginseng and Yellow Ken. While doing this he found a trace of Karl Gurevich 's DNA, an essential step closer to reviving Dmitriy, and took it without mentioning it. When the Crimson Bean began a systematic decaffeination of the united States in secrecy, BOB, Yosef, and Aleksey knew that they needed to return to the United States and join Rabo. They all worked fighting REPTILEs for the rest of the election. They faced antagonism from witches from the Witch's Coven Party, as Adelheid Smith had a deep-seated hatred for Jeffrey Meena, understandably. Jeffrey Meena ended up winning by advocating for the existence of coffee but the destruction of the coffee super-companies like Starbucks and Dunkin' Donuts. As Inauguration Day 2021 neared, every extrafertile not directly under the control of the Friendly Council would gather together to finally defeat fate itself. Category:Events